The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for enriching website content, and more specifically, to enriching object specifications in a website through semantic analysis and computing methods.
Currently, various websites provide diverse contents. A webpage general maintains a specification of an object, such as a matter, a product, or a figure. When users browse the webpage, a demand is inclined to arise, i.e., a wish to learn other aspects of the matter, product or figure, particularly, a webpage on which specifications about the matter, product or figure that are found on this website and other websites are aggregated together for the convenience of reading by users.
As an example, a user browses a specification of a figure on a webpage, and wants to learn more aspects about the figure. However, the webpage only contains the age, height, sex of this figure. If the user wants to know other aspects of this figure, he has to refer to other Webpages. Thus, an aggregated webpage is desirable by the user, on which specifications about the figure are aggregated in terms of, for example, age, height, sex, hobby, profession, blood type, constellation and other aspects for the convenience of reading by users.
As an example, a user browses a specification of a product on a webpage, and wants to learn more aspects of the product. However, that webpage only contains the model, color, price of the product. If the user wants to know other aspects of the product, he has to refer to other Webpages. Thus, an aggregated webpage is desirable by the user, on which specifications about the figure are aggregated in terms of model, color, price, size, chip set, memory, weight, height and other aspects for the convenience of reading by users.
Generally, on a webpage having a specification of a figure, there are reviews and feelings given by other users who have view the specification of the figure, also some reviews and feelings from other users who have view the specification of a product, those reviews and feelings about the figure or product are arranged in different blocks of the webpage.
Specifications about the same objects on variant websites usually employ different words and expressions. Repeated information may be provided if specifications and data provided on websites are simply collected. For example, expressions screen, display, phone screen, display screen, etc. may appear on specifications of the same object on different websites separately, which however have substantially the same meaning. Aggregating such information into a webpage may provide repeated information and thus poor webpage readability.
On the other hand, the prior art only pay attention to the collection and extraction of website specifications. Actually, there are a plenty of useful information existed in user reviews and feelings. The prior art cannot achieve the maximum utilization of webpage information.